


On the Inside

by Lanning



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Smallville
Genre: Alternate Reality, Crossover, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-28 14:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanning/pseuds/Lanning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a Kryptonian superhero in possession of a Fortress of Solitude must be in want of a pocket dimension to put it in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Inside

"Let me get this straight.  You lure me from my lab under false pretenses, fly me into Canadian airspace – did you even _see_ the fighter jets? There were fucking fighter jets, Clark – and set me down in some god-forsaken frozen woods to show me a _shack_?"

Lex turned up his collar and buried his hands in his coat pockets.  Normally he was more tolerant of Clark's little eccentricities, but damn it, he'd been promised sex.

Clark grinned.  "It only looks like a shack.  Go on, open it.  You'll love this."

"I will not. Take me to Tahiti."

"It's _science_."

Lex wavered.  "Science?"

"Big time."

Oh, fuck.  He was almost certainly going to regret this.  Lex stepped up to the door and pushed it open.  He wasted approximately 4.7 seconds examining the preposterous interior, then shut it again.  "Okay.  Who put you up to it?"

Clark pushed the door open again.  "What?  No!  Look, isn't it cool?"

"It was that supersonic moron in the red clown suit, wasn't it?  I'll laser his balls off."

"Lex, it's _real._ I made it.  With, um, some help.  It's my new Fortress of Solitude."

"What's wrong with the old one?"

"It kind of melted.  Don't you like this?  It's a pocket dimension."

Lex snorted and started pacing the perimeter of the shack, pressing his hands to the rough-hewn walls.

Clark followed him.  "Lex, just go inside."

"That optical illusion defies every known law of physics, and I'm going to find the holo-projector you made it with."

Clark rolled his eyes.  "You do remember you're talking to a guy who flies, right?"

"And I occasionally have my doubts about your reality, too."

"Look."  Clark's hands blurred for a moment, then showed Lex two perfectly-formed snowballs.  "Which of these looks bigger?"

"The bigger one looks bigger, oh ye towering intellect of Krypton."

"Okay."  Clark streaked away to set the larger of the two snowballs on a tree stump approximately fifty yards away and reappeared before Lex, shoving the smaller snowball into Lex's field of vision.  "Now which one looks bigger?"

"The larger looks smaller; subtended angle caused by the distance.  Which only goes to prove—"

"But if you could have the bigger one over there and here at the same time, you could fit the bigger one into the little one.  See?" 

Lex was momentarily silenced by the sheer magnitude of Clark's nonsensicality. "There is _nothing_ to support that fantasy in either Terran or Kryptonian science." 

Clark fidgeted with his visual aid.  "Well…"

Light dawned.  "Jesus Christ!  You've been hanging out with that lunatic Brit in the bowtie and fez again!"

Clark looked indignant.  "He's not a lunatic!  He's just, you know.  Gallifreyan.  He can't help it."

"He thinks his antique police box is a time machine.  He thinks his Star Wars collectible is a sonic screwdriver.  He thinks bow ties are cool.  Case closed."

Clark glared.  " _You_ haven't been inside that box."

Grimacing, Lex stalked around the shack and stepped into the impossibly cavernous space.  It was warm, but the Kryptonian ice pillars towering over his head showed absolutely no sign of melting.  Lex sighed in resignation.  Damned if that fez-wearing maniac hadn't just provided proof of concept.  "Okay.  Okay, this is…moderately impressive."

Clark followed him inside, closing the door behind him.  His arms curled around Lex's waist.  "I told him about Krypton.  He told me about Gallifrey.  Then we made a little bit of both in here."  Clark hesitated.  "He saw his world burn, you know.  Saw his people wiped out.  He's spent a lot of time on Earth, making sure the same thing doesn't happen here."

If there was anything Lex had learned in the past ten years with Clark Kent, it was how to concede defeat.  "Clark.  I get it."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah.  He's bigger on the inside."

 

 

 


End file.
